TF2 Freaks
The TF2 Freaks, also known as TF2 Monsters (or Gmod Monsters if made only in Garry's Mod) are bizarre creatures with incredible abilities that are made by various YouTube users from around all the world using the Team Fortress 2 models as the base. Characteristics While their appearance is somewhat similar to most of the TF2 characters, these TF2 Freaks are usually highly avoided by them for several reasons: most of them frequently exibit their inhuman nature and their actions usually bring demise to the people around them (Painis Cupcake and Vagineer are infamous because of this). Howewer, a few monsters will only attack if provoked or directly confronted (for example, Weaselcake), and some are actually rather friendly and well-mannered (such as Polite Spy or Intelligent Heavy). Between the TF2 Freaks themselves howewer, it's a different story: some Freaks are actually minions of another (Snyphurr is the best example), others hold an intense rivalry between them (like Sewer Medic and Heavydile, both rulers of watery places), but some are also genuine friends, always lending a hand when necessary (Ninjineer and Heavy Sumo Guy, inseparable friends). Most of the TF2 Freaks' origin and appearance in the Garry's Mod world is a mystery. Some, such as Christian Brutal Sniper, have a realistic origin. Others are simply mutations or gene-splicing experiments while others apparently came from another universe or dimension. And then there are the humans, with strange equipment or excellent fitness who are considered TF2 Freaks too. Freak or Monster? There is a huge difference between these two worlds when speaking of TF2 creatures. A TF2 Freak would be something that can be (hardly) conceivable in real life, like for example Christian Brutal Sniper, since he does not have any magical powers. A TF2 Monster is something inconceivable in any realistic way, such as Weaselcake's model and his supernatural abilities. List of known TF2 Freaks This is a list which contains most of the TF2 Freaks and Monsters in the Team Fortress 2 World, in alphabetical order: A *Abstract Spy *Ainis Cupcake *Ape Heavy *Spy of Influence *Ass Pancakes B *Badass Engineer *Blockgineer *Bhuddist Murderer Pyro C *Cakegineer *Campoman *Captain Demoman *Cheese Scout *Christian Brutal Sniper *Crazy Machine *Creepy Medic *Crotch Sniper *Cryo *Cupcake Man D *Dangerous Bacon *Deemomeeng *Demopan *Dick Sandvich *Dic Soupcan *DietMan *Doc Jarate *Dr. Noooo *Dr. Oktoberfest *Dr. Schadenfreude E *Edo Soldier *Engina F *Fadkiller *FaG Scout *Familiar Heavy *Fatman Topshelf *Fat Spy *Flyper *Fratman G *Gentlemanly Demo *Gentlespy H *Handsome Rogue *Heavybine *Heavydile *Heavygator *Heavy Sumo Guy *Heavy Trains Guy I *I. M. Pancakes *Infected Germedic *Intelligent Heavy J *Jane Doe *Jarate Cake Dick K *Karate Sniper and his Pupil *Karma Soldier *Knivehand *Spy Krueger L M *Madic *Major Scout Guy *Medicnator *Medizard *MeeM *Mentlegen Pie *Moodic N *Ninjaof *Ninja Spy *Ninjineer *Nnnngh Sniper *Nuclear Scout O *Oddball Heevy *Odd Scout *Official Heavy *Ooga Booga Demoman *Orangeman P *Painis Cupcake *Painis Vagicake *Paintraingineer *Pancake Man *Piegineer *Pizz Gravy *Polite Spy *Pootis Bird *Porn Cakes *Private Funnyman *Pygas *Pyrogun *Pystrich Q R *Robosol *Robot Engie S *Scaosh *Scheemic *Schniper *Scombine *Scoutphurr *Scunt *Scuttlebucklet *Sea Spy *Seeldier *Seeman *Serious Soviet Soldier *Sewer Medic *Snyphurr *Soldier Tzu *Soldine *Solgineer *Soljah *Soupcock Porkpie *Spengineer *Sphai *Spiritual Demoman *Spoy *Spygineer *Spyper *Stereotypical British Sniper *Staregineer *StarEngineer *Stu Pidface T *The Doctor U V *Vagineer *Vagispy *Vagitoilet *Vent Scout W *Weaselcake X *XanderKage Y Z *Team ZOM Category:Content Category:Terminology